Sestra of mine, bratishka of mine
by thetruehaku
Summary: A little insight on what the Kievan Rus' family was like before Polostk  Belarus  was born. Extreme family fluff. Fail summary, but better explanation inside.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my newest fic. This is no PrusRus, or a Letters to the world fic. This is a Kievan Rus' family fic, and it's actually the first time I write one of these. Yesterday I was reading "Bruder of mine" by Cherry82, and I just couldn't help, but get inspiration from it. The way Germania spanks Gilbert so often made me wonder "And what kind of father was Kievan Rus'? How did he raise his kids until Mongolia came?" So I began writing this. I don't know where this will end... I'm not going to write until the very minute Mongolia invaded Kievan Rus'... or maybe I will. I'm not sure. I didn't add Belarus here because she creeps me out a lot. Even as a baby.**

_**Warnings: Extreme family fluff**_

_**Disclaimer: Russia and Ukraine as well as Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Kievan Rus' belongs to R-ninja.**_

* * *

><p>Inside the castle's dining room, by the large wooden table, slightly shivering from the winter night's cold, little Katyusha sat by her baby brother Ivan's side. They had been waiting for their father to return home for hours. He had gone to Germania to attend some bussiness... or was it Byzantium? Or maybe Gaul? He traveled so much and to many places, that the little siblings didn't really know where he went to anymore. And it usually took weeks, even months for him to return, but this time it was different. He had sent them a letter saying he'd be home by that night, and that they'd eat dinner together. Still, dinner time had been hours ago. The little kids were hungry, and still no sign of their father arriving anytime soon.<p>

Katyusha felt he stomach grumble. She put a tiny hand on it and sighed, starting to lose her faith. It looked like she and her baby brother would have to go to bed without eating dinner, and seeing their father again.

She sighed again, resigned, she got up from her seat, and took Ivan off his high chair, holding him clumsily, but firmly enough for him not to fall. The little Ukranian walked out of the dining room and into the hallway that led to the main entrance and the staircase. Just as she did so, the wooden gate was opened making a loud crach as it hit the wall. A tall, soaked man, dressed with an almost dark green cloak stepped in. As he took off the cloak's hood, Katyusha could see it was none other than their father. Letting out a happiness squeal, she set baby Ivan on the floor and ran towards her father. Kievan Rus' smiled and knelt down, so that he was Katyusha's height. She hugged her father tightly, the hug being returned instantly, and also being given various pecks on the cheeks, forehead and nose.

Ivan pouted. He had missed his father too and wanted to recieve some kind of attention from him. His cheeks went red as he let out a loud shriek, that ended with him bursting into tears. The good part of being a baby, was that he could cry whenever he wanted and he'd be payed attention instantly. Rus' let go off Katyusha and walked over to the baby, picking him up. He rocked him back and forth to make him stop crying and whispered soothing words to him. Ivan stopped and looked at him with those big purple eyes he had inherited from the oldest Russian. Erik smiled and kissed Ivan's forehead. Ivan giggled. Rus' sighed and turned his attention to Katyusha.

-Seems I'll have to make it up to you for being so late, huh? –He said and smiled. Katyusha nodded and walked to her father.

-Ta, and you'll have to make dinner too. –She said as she felt her stomach growling again. He chuckled.

-Okay, and what does my little lamb want for dinner? –He asked, using the pet name he had given Katyusha from the very moment she was born. Katyusha thought for a second and then replied.

-I want... I want... I want Vareniky*! –She said cheerfuly and clapped a couple of times, making Ivan looked stranged at her. He raised an eyebrow.

-I guess I could manage to make that... if you are willing to wait until it's ready. –He said, knowing he'd take at least an hour and a half to prepare the potato stuffed pastries. Katyusha pouted.

-No.

-Choose something that's quickier to make.

-Oroshka**?

-I believe that's quick enough. Well, I'll go prepare the oroshka. Here, look after him until I'm done. –He said as he gave Ivan to her, then he walked into the dining room and into the kitchen to make the cold soup.

About 2 hours later, and after eating dinner, Erik was tucking Katyusha in. He had told her a bedtime story, actually, it was one of the legends he remembered from the times he was Scandinavia, but she didn't need to know that, and he'd also told her about the trip he'd made. Katyusha was really tired, but she also wanted to listen to her papa. She tried staying awake, but sleep was slowly taking over her, and her eyelids were heavy. Noticing this, Erik stopped with his story, and covered her with the blanket. Katyusha pouted and insisted on staying awake.

-But I'm not sleepy papa! –She whined.

-Yes, you are. –He replied. –Now go to sleep.

-Okay. –She yawned. –Good night papa.

-Good night my little lamb. Sweet dreams. –He replied softly and kissed her forhead. He waited for some minutes until Katyusha fell asleep and left her room, lighting off the torches by the door that kept it lit.

Erik walked down the hallway and into his own room, where Ivan's crib also was. He stood by the crib's side, and looked tenderly at the sleeping baby. He leaned and kissed his tiny cheek, before changing into his nightshirt and lying on his (sometimes too big, even for him) bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, knowing the following day would be a very long one. Specially after knowing what Katyusha would want to make it up for staying up so late.

* * *

><p><strong>*Vareniky<strong> – it looks like pelmeny however inside the pastry there is no meat but berries, potato or curds

****Cold soup** (okroshka)– gold "kvas" with vegetables, potato, eggs and spices

**Reviews are, as always, very apprciated.**


End file.
